By Name, By Blood
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped in his fifth year by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries before Sirius falls through the Veil. Knowing there is no escape this time, he tries to make himself feel at home, and that is just what Voldemort wants, if not more…HPLV


**A/N-** Another one-shot. I'm working on other stories as well, like Disguises. I also am gonna post a one-shot, starting a one-shot series of Black/Lupin stories, that are crossovers with Lord of the Rings. Right now, however, I am making this HP/LV angst slash fic. So, here we go! 

**Summary:** Harry gets kidnapped in his fifth year by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries before Sirius falls through the Veil. Knowing there is no escape this time, he tries to make himself feel at home, and that is just what Voldemort wants, if not more…HP/LV, minor RW/HG and SB/RL, mentions of JP/SS and BL/LE

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and related characters and situations do not belong to me, they officially belong to JK Rowling. I simply own the story. Along with another character. Any unfamiliar ones belong to me.

**WARNINGS:** Slash, MPREG, Severitus, Dark!Hermione, Dark!Ron&Ginny,Dark!Harry, Dark!Sirius, Dark!Remus, Ron/DracoFriendship

* * *

By Name, By Blood

* * *

_Voldemort clutched the body of Harry Potter tightly in his grasp as he watched everybody else's reaction to this particular perdicament. Black's eyes were as were as wide as saucers and he was growling. Weasley was being a lunatic because of the brains, Granger was unconscious, Longbottom was staring at them with wide eyes, Lupin was silent but his wolf was trying to take control. Dumbledore, however, seemed to be very angry._

_"You don't know what you're doing, Tom," Dumbledore said, trying to pursuade Voldemort to let Harry go._

_Harry himself couldn't talk, couldn't speak, he was bound to watch the entire thing. He saw his Godfather trying to run to them, to get him free, but Voldemort yelled a spell that sent him flying into a wall. Tears were running down Harry's pale cheeks, and the Headmaster tried to pursuade Voldemort to give him up, but Voldemort was not going to have any of that. Harry was shaking and crying, but could not talk. All he could do was watch and cry out in anguish as Voldemort sent curse after curse at his friends and Godfather._

_"**STOP**!" Harry finally shouted. When Voldemort turned to glare at Harry, he was shocked to see the amount of tears the boy had shed. Isn't a tear worth anyone's freedom, or is it just a pathetic excuse to use to escape? "Please, stop…" Harry sobbed. "Please…"_

_Voldemort sighed and looked at their conditions. Black had an open arm that was bleeding furiously, Lupin had cuts on his face and was crying next to Black, both were looking at Harry and Voldemort, Granger had a bloody lip and a broken and bloody leg, Weasley had two broken and bloodied legs, Longbottom had his broken nose along with an open and bleeding arm. Dumbledore, however, only had a few cuts on his face. Voldemort sighed and stopped the assaults. "Please, spare them…" Harry cried. "Take me instead, I'll be your slave for life if it means keeping them safe! I'd never disobey you if it meant keeping them safe–"_

_"**NO**!" Hermione cried. "Don't surrender to him, Harry, **DON'T**!"_

_Sirius and Remus were looking at Harry with shocked expressions, yet understanding in their eyes. Voldemort cursed them. The boy couldn't know yet! He was too young. He would probably hate them for the rest of his life if he found out… wait for the right time to tell…_

_"Foolish girl, for a smart witch you can be incredibly stupid sometimes," Voldemort hissed and her eyes widened when he pointed his wand at her. "**Avada Kedavra**!"_

_"**NO**!" Harry screamed and took his hand so that the curse wouldn't hit her. He tried to grab the wand from him, but it was no use. He was holding on. "Don't hurt her, if anything hurt me! Please, I'll do anything if it means k-keeping–"_

_"Out of the way, Potter," Voldemort threw the broken boy to the floor and said "**Petrificus Totalus**" Harry didn't even want to fight back. He watched, horrified, as Voldemort threw the killing curse at Hermione._

_Just like that, she died._

* * *

Harry gasped and sat up in bed with a start. Another dream of that night, but it felt so real… so, so real.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Voldemort looking at him in concern. "Are you all right, Darin?"

He nodded and composed himself before getting back into the Dark Lord's embrace. A knock was heard at the door, and since both were fully clothed, Voldemort called, "Enter!"

Severus Snape stalked into the room and looked at the two men laying on the bed. "Can I have a word with my son, please?"

Harry nodded and got out of bed. He was still getting used to this fact.

**_:Flashback:_**

_It had been about 6 months since Harry had been kidnapped, and he and Severus Snape had become somewhat close to each other. Best friends, you could say. What did it matter that Severus was like almost two decades older than him? Right now, Harry and Severus were sitting on the couch and Harry noticed that the other man was getting very tense, and feeling awkward. With a raised eyebrow, he turned to look at Severus. "What is wrong, Sev? You seem awfully tense. Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything."_

_Severus sighed and smiled at the child—no, man. He had proven himself a man because he had survived in so many battles and could survive in the Dark Lord's house for so long… it was amazing, really. "Harry, I have to tell you something. It's something I have put off for long enough because I was too scared to tell you about it."_

_"What is it?" Harry asked nervously. "You're not…not dying or anything, are you? I couldn't bare it if you left me!"_

_Severus drew the man into a hug. "No, no, Harry. I could never do that to you. No, I am not dying. I think what I am about to tell you is good news, however, you might have a different opinion on the matter."_

_Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is it?"_

_"I—I'm your father, Harry," he replied. "Biologically."_

_Harry's eyes widened, but then looked at him in concern. "There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"_

_Severus sighed. "Harry, your father and I were in love."_

_"What?" Harry squeaked. "Then why did you hate him so much?"_

_"Well, I only knew this bit of information for just a month because Albus just told me, but he had faked a marriage between Lily and James so that you could be safe—he pretended that it was Lily who was pregnant with you, so I hated James and Lily because you were theirs and not mine…but the truth is…"_

_"It was James who was pregnant with me," Harry finished and Severus' eyes darkened._

_"If I'd have known that then, I would've been there for him, but I had to go and break up with him, now he hates me, and…"_

_"Shh," Harry whispered and got into his father's lap, who wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I don't hate you, and dad—mum—whatever the hell I call him now—" Severus chuckled. "Probably doesn't, either. I bet, up in heaven with Aunt Lily—" Wow, that feels weird, Harry thought. "He's smiling down on us, now that I know the truth. Oh, Sev, this is wonderful news! I finally have a father who's alive! One that I can talk to…" Harry sighed and leaned his head on Severus' chest, who absentmindedly ran a shaking hand through his son's hair, the other one holding him tightly._

_"Where did that leave Aunt Lily?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes had passed._

_"She was in love with Bellatrix, as odd as it may sound," Severus chuckled at his son's shocked look._

_"D-Did Bella love her back?"_

_"Of course, but when Dumbledore forced the marriage between Lily and James—she broke up with Lily," Severus said. "It's just like what happened with James and I."_

_Harry smiled and listened to Severus' heartbeat._

_The door opened about ten minutes later, and Voldemort stepped inside. He saw both men on the couch, and knew what must have happened. Severus had told him the truth._

_"Finally."_

_Severus and Harry looked behind them. Voldemort was smirking. "So I see you finally decided to break it to him."_

_"I didn't know until Albus told me about a month ago," Severus hissed. "I swear, that man keeps more secrets than he eats Lemon Drops."_

_Harry burst out laughing. It was true, but the Headmaster was obsessed with Lemon Drops, it was just the kind of thing Severus would put together._

_Voldemort chukcled. "Well, now that we have everything under control, Harry, would you like to see what you really look like without the Glamour?" he asked._

_Harry nodded vigorously. Voldemort smiled at the man before saying, "**Revealo**," and smirked at the boy's new appearance. He heard Severus gasp from behind him. He showed Harry to a mirror, who in turned, gasped in shock as well._

_He no longer had emerald green eyes, but hazel ones. He no longer had his unruly black hair, he still had dark hair, but it was tame and straight and long. He knew instantly where he had inherited that from. He was not as pale as before and his nose was just a bit crooked._

_He smiled and Voldemort looked him up and down. "Do you like it?"_

_Severus held his breath in anticipation. "I love it!"_

_Voldemort chuckled as Severus sighed. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, let's celebrate, shall we?"_

_**:End Flashback:**_

He walked over to Severus, who guided him out of the room. He closed the door and turned to face his son. "How are you doing, Darin?"

"Fine," Harry replied. "I feel better then I could've ever asked for—but…"

"But?" Severus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's been a year since Hermione died, I miss her so much," Harry whispered. "I wonder how Ron is faring without her. And me. Oh god, Dad, he's all alone. It's all because of me."

"Don't say that," Severus scolded his son for blaming himself for Granger's death. It was Voldemort's, though he still didn't see why Darin loved him as much as he did. "Come, someone wants to see you."

"Who?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Harry," Severus chuckled and opened the door to another room. Harry never even noticed the door here. It must have a Notice-Me-Not spell cast on it, Harry thought.

As soon as the door was open, there was a pile of bushy brown hair in his arms, crying. "**HARRY**!"

Harry stumbled backwards, shocked out of his mind. "H-H-H-Herm-m-m-mione?" he asked. "How?"

"I dodged the Killing Curse," Hermione said simply. "I knew at that moment he was going to kill me, and I wasn't gonna leave you to a life of hell, so I dodged it—everyone must think me dead now…oh, my Ron, he's all alone.…"

Harry hugged her tightly. He looked at his father. "Dad, is there anyway we could let Ron know we're alive? Even Sirius and Remus?"

Hermione gasped and turned to look at Harry's appearance. Her eyes widened and took a bit of his hair in her hands. "Harry, oh my god, is that really you? H-How?"

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll explain later, Mione. Dad?" he asked again.

"Darin, there's something you should know," Severus said. He heard footsteps and he was damned if Black and Lupin were going to interrupt before he even knew they were on the Dark Side.

"What is it?"

"Black and Lupin are Deatheaters. They have been since their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. So they knew you were alive the whole time you were in captivity. I made sure they knew of your condition."

"W-Why are they Deatheaters?" Harry asked.

"They wanted to keep me company after James and I broke up, and they knew I had all ready joined Voldemort."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for keeping them informed, Dad. Why did you keep this from me? It's like when you told me you were my father…I said I was happy, and now I am really happy because I can have a family—even if its Dark." He then turned towards Hermione. "Will you be a part of my family, Hermione? Be my blood sister?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and hugged Harry to death. "Of course I will! But I hope you know what exactly is done in Blood Bonding."

Harry groaned, but grinned. "You haven't changed a bit, Hermione. Not even after a year has passed."

Hermione laughed and held onto Harry as Severus brought out a Potion and a Knife. He instructed them to hold out one of their hands, and he cut their fingers with the knife. He then put their hands together and let the blood mix, and told them to drink the Potion with their other hand. When they finished, Severus healed their wounds on their hands.

"Do you want your full name, last name, or first name changed at all?" Severus asked her.

Hermione nodded. "I always liked the name Alicia."

"Well then, welcome to the family, Alicia Snape. Watch as your body takes note of the changes and transforms."

Hermione, or Alicia, looked into the mirror and gasped. Her hair was now straight, long (very) and dark black. Her eyes were black as well. She had the same nose and facial appearance as Harry. They did it. They were Blood Siblings.

* * *

**:A Year Later:**

Albus Dumbledore sighed. It had been almost two years since Harry Potter had been kidnapped from the Dark Lord and never to be seen again. It had also been almost two years since Hermione Granger had been killed, leaving their best friend, Ron Weasley, alone and feeling depressed. So depressed that the boy had started cutting. But a certain Blond Slytherin Prince had stopped that. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had been best friends ever since the boy stumbled upon Ron in the bathroom as he pressed himself up against the wall, and holding a knife, slashed his wrists. He had been so close to dying and Draco had been in hysterics. But now…

Severus Snape stalked into the room. Ron Weasley sat beside the Headmaster as two new students (or so he thought) came inside alongside him. They looked to be siblings. The boy had dark hazel eyes and black, black hair. The girl had now bushy black hair and coal black eyes. They were wearing Slytherin uniforms.

"Headmaster, meet my daughter and son, Alicia and Darin Snape," Severus said upon greeting.

Dumbledore studied both of them carefully, before looking at Severus with wide eyes. "How could you do this to two children, Severus?"

"We wanted to do it, Sir!" they exclaimed. "You have no right to accuse our father of anything!"

Severus smiled weakly at his children. He looked over at Weasley, who was looking at the two teens with wonderment.

"Even though they are both turning eighteen soon, they didn't get to finish their Fifth Year," Severus said. "I was wondering if…"

"Of course, Severus, I'd be happy to have them back, even if they are in Slytherin," he winked at the two, who grinned.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Granger, and same to you, Mr. Potter. Or should I say, Alicia and Darin?"

Harry and Hermione grinned, but avoided Ron's shocked gaze as they skipped out of the Headmasters Office.

Severus chuckled and Dumbledore followed them out of the Office. The Potion's Master sighed and took a seat next to Ron Weasley.

"How, everyone told me they were dead," Ron said, putting his face in his hands. "Mum threw me out of the house because I was a danger to the family for being friends with Harry. She did the same to Ginny. I started cutting because I was so alone…I thought I'd never—wait, Hermione in Slytherin? That is just too odd."

Severus chuckled. "Mr. Weasley, I assure you that Miss Granger was even Slytherin during her many years at school with you and Darin, no matter how short their time may have been here…I was wondering, would you like to be a part of the family? You're sister as well? Ginerva?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked over to the Slytherin Table after Professor Dumbledore introduced who they were. The teachers (along with Sirius and Remus) knew their true identities, but were shocked to even see them back at Hogwarts, alive, and have Severus as a father. Sirius and Remus were not shocked about Harry having Severus as a father, they knew, but Hermione?

Draco Malfoy was the first one to greet them, also having known who they truly were because of his father. He was in his final year at Hogwarts, as were Alicia and Darin, but they had alot of work to keep up with.

"Alicia, Darin," Draco began, whispering as he watched Ron chatting with Seamus happily at the Gryffindor Table. "Did you know that Ron used to cut?"

Hermione gasped at threw her hand to her mouth. Harry's eyes widened. "Why on Earth would he start that? Of all things?" he asked.

"He thought you two were dead," Draco whispered. "His mother kicked both him and Ginny out of the house because she said they were a danger to be around if they were going to hang around people like you two."

Hermione gasped. "Oh sweet Merlin's beard…my Ron…"

Just then, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry looked at them in confusion, wondering what on Earth they were doing here. They walked over to the Slytherin Table and asked Hermione, Harry and Draco to follow them. Lucius—of all people—walked over to the Gryffindor Table and asked Ron to follow them. He complied—almost happily, and when they were in the Headmaster's Office, Ron threw himself at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry…Hermione," he cried. They hugged him tightly. "I—I'm so glad you're both safe…both all right…"

"Same to you, mate," Harry smiled and gave his best friend a high five.

"Bloody hell, you two look totally different," Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. That was just the kind of thing they thought he would say.

"Now, Son, you don't want to laugh themselves silly, do you?" Lucius smirked at his adoptive son, but really son by blood now.

Ron smirked. "Sorry, Father."

Harry and Hermione stared at them in shock. Draco didn't seem shocked, he looked smug. He walked over to stand beside his brother.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore."

"That's quite all right, Ms. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled. "Take a seat beside anyone you wish."

Harry and Hermione gasped. It was Ginny. They could easily tell, but she now had long blond hair and startling grey eyes. She sat down beside Harry, who she didn't even know was Harry yet.

"Now that we're all here and present—"

"So sorry, Headmaster!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed upon entering the Office, panting like crazy. "Death Eater meeting."

Severus cursed, having completely forgotten about it. "It's all right, Sev, he just wanted to tell us all that Harry and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts," Remus told him and Severus sighed.

Only Ginny gasped. "Harry? Hermione? They're dead!"

"Hey Gin," Darin and Alicia waved at her. "I know you don't recognize us, but we're really here."

"All right then, if you really are who you say you are, Hermione, how did you and Ron first kiss?"

Harry laughed at the shocked look on Ron's face. Hermione blushed and replied. "He tripped and fell on me after asking me to a Hogsmeade date—oh, stop laughing, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Her brother was laughing alongside Ginny and Draco. "My older brother can be such a pain."

"You know I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, it's not like I whispered it!"

"Brother?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh my god, you Blood Bonded! Just like we did with Draco."

Hermione nodded. Ginny shot out of her seat and hugged Harry and Hermione to death. Sirius and Remus just stared at them in shock.

"Harry…" they said.

Harry turned to look at them and grinned. "Hey…" but then his arm and scar burned. "Ahh, Tom is calling me. Headmaster, may I use your fireplace?"

"Of course, my boy, anything to see your lover in need," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone except Severus and Lucius looked surprised.

"**WHAT**!"

"Riddle Manor!"

In seconds, Harry disappeared in a flash of green flames, whilst everyone stared in shock.

* * *

Harry sighed as he was enveloped in Voldemort's arms and kissed to death. "I missed you like Hell, I just had to call you. Have you introduced yourselves to everyone?"

"Yes, and everyone knows who we really are, though I am completely shocked about Ron and Ginny," Harry replied and moaned as Voldemort took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. If you did not know, they were in their bed.

Voldemort chuckled as he kissed Harry's chest, all the while cupping his arse. "I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a shock."

"Well it was," Harry gasped as Voldemort took hold of his cock after throwing his jeans and trousers away. Voldemort leaned down and took him fully into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oooooooooh," Harry moaned and pushed his hips up slightly. Voldemort licked his cock and sucked on it gently, all the while playing with his nipples. "So good…Ooooooooooh…"

* * *

Everyone except Severus and Lucius were staring at the Headmaster in complete shock. "His **WHAT**?" even though Sirius and Remus were Death Eaters, they had no idea that Harry and Voldemort were together.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "Stay calm, everyone. Look at it this way; Voldemort loves Harry with everything he has, and so he may stop his assults on the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

"Yes, but Harry is still being…" Sirius couldn't say the word.

Hermione was blushing so furiously that her blush was the color of the red Weasley hair. She knew Harry had been keeping a secret from her, but didn't know it was this drastic.

* * *

About two months to the day, Voldemort had called his fellow Death Eater's for a special meeting. There was an extra throne in Riddle Manor for Harry, but he liked to sit with Voldemort in his throne, which he was doing now. Voldemort was playing with Harry's hair, who was looking at the arriving Death Eaters. Everyone knew about their relationship so they didn't have to hide it.

"Welcome, my Death Eaters." Everyone cheered. "I have many announcements to make," he continued. "I know that …now… you …all… know about our relationship," he said, gesturing towards Harry, who was just grinning lazily. "Well, we've been together for a year now…and we're making it official," Voldemort smirked as the majority of the Death Eaters cheered. "And we'll also be expecting the Son or Daughter of the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived in about seven months."

"To the Dark Lords! May they rule the world always!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, I really have nothing to say. Just…**

**Review!**


End file.
